Andy Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau was an inspector for the San Francisco Police Department and the partner of Darryl Morris. He was a childhood friend of the Halliwell sisters, as he grew up in close proximity to them, and had an on again-off again romantic relationship with Prue since high school. As an adult, Andy became an inspector like his father and grandfather before him."Something Wicca This Way Comes" After the sisters gained their powers, Andy grew suspicious of them since they were connected to several unsolved cases involving magic. He later quit after being investigated by Internal Affairs, which was actually set in motion by the demonic Inspector Rodriguez. Andy later learned the truth about Prue and her sisters. Seeking to protect them from Rodriguez, he was struck by an energy ball thrown by Rodriquez and was tragically killed.Season 1, "Déjà Vu All Over Again" History Early life At the age of five, Andy was visited by a future version of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who accidentally traveled back in time due to a binding spell. After young Piper froze Andy, Penny unfroze him and erased his memories, implying she had done so several times before."That '70s Episode" During his teenage years, Andy fell in love with Prue and the two started a romantic and sexual relationship. The two of them missed their own prom in order to be alone together."Thank You For Not Morphing" Andy and his family later moved to Portland. Once there, he met his future wife, Susan and became a highly qualified police inspector in the city. Although, the two would later divorce before he finally returned to San Francisco in the year of 1998. He also kept tabs on the sisters, as he knew that Prue was dating Roger. Reuniting with Prue Shortly after being called back to San Francisco, he was called to a homicide incident. The event involved a Wiccan practitioner by the name of Serena Fredrick, who was violently killed by an athame. As he was leaving the scene, he bumped into Jeremy Burns, a crime reporter and the warlock responsible for the murders. Andy went to the hospital to speak with a doctor. As he stated his name to a nurse, he turned to his side to find Prue standing there. The two of them talked and grabbed a cup of coffee as they waited. They parted ways when Phoebe was released. The following day, Andy arrived at the manor and asked Prue out for a date. However, as things were complicated due to her newfound magic, Prue turned him down. As he left, Andy recognized Kit from Serena's apartment. Dating Prue Sometime later, Prue and Andy had a date and slept together, after which Prue quickly left his apartment before he woke up. Meanwhile, Andy investigated the disappearance of Brittany Reynolds and other women in the area. He later called Prue to ask why she disappeared, though their connection was severed when Prue entered the elevator at Buckland Auction House. He later tried to talk again at Quake, but Piper accidentally froze time. Andy and Prue went out to dinner, where Prue tried to explain her life was complicated at the moment and didn't want to get seriously involved. They agreed to take things slowly. Andy later figured out the one behind the disappearances was Stefan and went to his studio. However, the sisters had already banished him. They pretended that Phoebe had a flat tire, leading to Andy to comment that Phoebe was lucky for not becoming his next victim. Their presence there did cause Andy to grow more suspicious of the sisters."I've Got You Under My Skin" thumb|The Shapeshifter turning into Andy. Andy was present at the party thrown by the Shapeshifters that had occupied the house across from the manor. During the party, he was bothered by Fritz about parking tickets. One of the shapeshifters later impersonated Andy in an attempt to get the Book of Shadows. Prue later confided in Andy about her issues with her father being back and he dropped her off at the restaurant he was having dinner with her sisters. thumb|left|Prue taking her anger out on Andy. Shortly before her birthday, Andy surprised Prue with a weekend getaway. However, she then caught Andy having dinner with his ex-wife, Susan Trudeau. When she introduced herself as his wife, Prue left and angrily flung a dessert cart into Andy, causing him to trip. He later visited her at Buckland and they argued, at which point Andy remarked that he wasn't the only one keeping secrets. However, they later made up when Andy was present at her surprise party."Dead Man Dating" Magical Cases Andy and Darryl's next case involved a waitress from Quake found dead in apartment with all her bones crushed. They went to see Whitaker Berman in his lab, as he dated the first victim who died under similar circumstances. Darryl was unconvinced, as the man was in a wheelchair, but Andy believed he was using his research to leap into their dreams and kill them. Andy went back to the lab just as Whitaker was trying to kill Prue in her dream. However, she was able to beat him at his own game, leading to his mysterious death in front of Andy."Dream Sorcerer" Andy next investigated the death of Father Trask right before the Spencer wedding, which Piper was catering. As he was found with a jeweled poignard, Andy went to Prue to learn more about it. By checking security cameras, Andy was able to find footage of Kirsten and Grace Spencer arguing about the murder. However, as they went to the wedding, they found everyone in a panic due to the storm Hecate had summoned. After Hecate and her minions were banished, Prue returned the poignard to a confused Andy."The Wedding from Hell" Break-Up thumb|Andy not being able to accept the truth. Andy became frustrated with Prue after she bailed on him during several dates due to magical emergencies, leading him to ends things with her."The Fourth Sister" Sometime later, Prue decided to cast a truth spell so she can tell Andy the truth. She showed him her power and explained she was a witch. Andy eventually admitted that he could not accept it, after which his memories were erased by the spell."The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts" Prue's Criminal Charges Andy and Darryl's next case involved a man jumping several stories out of Buckland Auction House. Andy instantly knew he came from Prue's office and interviewed Rex and Hannah, who claimed to have heard a fight. When the same man killed a lawyer with the name Halliwell, Andy went to the manor and demanded to see Prue, though Phoebe wouldn't let him in without a warrant. Andy later followed Prue and saw her steal a feather from the museum. He demanded answers, though Prue used her powers to set off his airbag and ran away. Andy returned to the office and wanted to get a warrant, though Darryl convinced him to stand down, as there wasn't a real case against her."The Witch is Back" thumb|left|Rex manipulating Andy. Rex and Hannah later framed Prue for the theft of a priceless tiara. Andy refused to believe she was guilty, though Darryl noted that all evidence pointed at her. When they searched the manor, they almost found the tiara, but Piper froze them. Rex astral projected into the room and kept pointing Andy to the tiara, forcing the sisters to keep moving it until he gave up. Rex and Hannah then killed Jaime, the security guard who saw Prue with the tiara and staged it for Prue to find the body, along with a videotape showing her with the tiara. Andy had no choice but to arrest Prue for murder. Andy was suspicious of how easy things were going, though Darryl pointed out his personal feelings might be involved. While the sisters realized that Rex and Hannah were warlocks after their powers, Andy discovered they were imposters and that they had framed Prue. However, he and Darryl were unable to arrest the two, as the sisters had already vanquished them, leading to Prue being cleared of all charges."Wicca Envy" When another mysterious death was linked to Buckland Auction House, Andy was not surprised when the victim had Prue's business card. When Andy went to see Prue, he told her that she could always call him in she was in trouble."Feats of Clay" The Wendigo When Piper was attacked at the park by an unknown creature, Andy called her sisters and met them at the hospital. He also interrogated Billy Waters, who chased off the creature with a flare gun, and met FBI agent Fallon. She was surprised when Andy believed the creature to be supernatural, at which point Andy replied that he had learned to keep an open mind. thumb|Andy working with Fallon. As they worked the case, Andy called Piper to check on her and Fallon questioned his connection to the sisters. He explained his past with Prue and revealed that all the victims were AB negative and killed around a full moon. They next investigated the murder of Billy, which Andy believed was due to the creature protecting its secret. They informed Piper about the murder and she told them the creature, a Wendigo, looked human during the day. Andy and Fallon went to stake out the park and talked about their love lives. Andy believed she was attempting to flirt with him, but she revealed herself to the Wendigo and knocked him out. Phoebe had a premonition about Andy being attacked, so she and Prue rushed to the park and chased Fallon away with a flare gun. After the sisters vanquished Fallon, Andy's wounds healed and Prue told him the truth about what happened."The Wendigo" Becoming More Suspicious When three young women were mysteriously killed, Andy went to see Prue, the last person to see one of the victims. Andy questioned what she was doing at an occult bookstore and Prue told him it was for Phoebe. Andy and Darryl then investigated another murder and discovered that Prue was the last person there yet again. When they went to see Prue, they found her terrified in the bathroom, having nearly been killed by her fear of drowning by Barbas. Prue lied and said that she had soap in her eyes and lied about knowing the murder victim through Buckland. Realizing that she was not going to tell the truth, Andy and Darryl left as her sisters arrived."From Fear to Eternity" When Prue got a message through the Spirit Board from a boy named Max, she asked Andy for help, though he couldn't find anything. However, he later found information about a break-in where Max was involved. Andy asked Prue to tell him what was going on, though she refused. Andy later discovered the guy Max was with was a known bank robber. Phoebe then called him to ask if he had seen Prue, though she ended the call when Andy started asking more questions. Prue was able to save Max and locked the robbers in a vault, allowing the cops to find them."Secrets and Guys" When a gasman possessed by the Woogyman attacked Piper, the sisters called the police and Andy and Darryl arrived to investigate. As the evil influence spread, Darryl went to break up a fight between neighbors while Andy went to the manor. Just as a possessed Phoebe let him in, Piper froze them both, allowing her and Prue to sneak inside. When the fight escalated, Darryl called for help and Andy pulled out his gun due to the Woogyman's influence. Darryl tackled him, causing Andy to regain his senses, though he was suspended for two weeks due to the incident."Is There a Woogy in the House?" The Three Prue's When Prue cast a spell to increase her power to fight a Lord of War, she was split into three separate Prue's with different personality aspects. When Andy arrived with concert tickets they had ordered months ago, pink Prue opened the door. Andy handed her the tickets, though he suggested they could go together as friends. Andy was later shocked and heartbroken to see pink Prue's body in the morgue, having been killed by Gabriel Statler. When he went to inform her sisters. Phoebe reacted casually when she learned it was pink Prue, which angered Andy. However, he was shocked to see blue Prue enter the room with Piper. The sisters tried to convince him it was likely just a look-a-like, though he didn't believe them, especially since blue Prue knew nothing about the concert tickets. Andy had the coroner run fingerprints, which came back positive for Prue, and he told the coroner to keep it between them. He then took Prue to the morgue to show her the body, though it had disappeared after the sisters had vanquished Gabriel."Which Prue is It, Anyway?" Attack on Father Austin Andy was furious when his priest, Father Austin, was seemingly attacked by Brendan Rowe. He later interviewed a young woman kidnapped by the Rowe brothers and she told him that she had been saved by three women, one of which was named Prue. Andy angrily confronted Prue and demanded answers, though she denied knowing anything about the case. Andy later apologized to Prue about his reaction and informed her that father Austin would make a full recovery. He told her that Brendan's brothers had been identified as the attackers, clearing Brendan's name. Andy asked about their whereabouts and Prue replied that he would likely never find them."When Bad Warlocks Go Good" Learning the Truth thumb|Andy learning the truth. Andy and Darryl investigated the death of Jerry Cartwright, a man who was seemingly chocked in the middle of a crowd without anyone seeing it. Meanwhile, Andy was confronted by Eric Lohman, a reporter who had seen Prue use her powers in an attempt to rescue David Hatcher from a Grimlock. Andy then assigned himself to the kidnapping case. Andy went to Prue and told her about Lohman. He offered his help and asked Prue to finally tell him the truth. Prue remained silent and Andy left disappointed. As he heard Prue mention Brent Miller, Andy went to see him and learned the sisters were going to the sewers. Andy entered the sewers and was attacked by a Grimlock, though Prue used her power to chase it off. She then asked Andy to take an injured Piper outside. Prue then vanquished the Grimlocks and helped the kidnapped kids escape. Darryl later asked Andy about the kids and Andy lied the kids had merely gotten lost, while Lohman, who had been killed by the demons, had fallen and broken his neck."Out of Sight" Being Investigated Sometime later, Andy and Darryl looked into a murder where the only fingerprints found matched a prisoner executed decades earlier. Suspecting magic, Andy went to see Prue and Phoebe, who told him that the killer was a ghost. When the Book of Shadows opened on the truth spell, Prue was forced to confess that she had used it on Andy earlier. He became angry when he learned that Prue had broken up with him for that reason, stating that she should have given him more time to adjust. He then retrieved the murder weapon, so Phoebe could get a premonition about the next murder, allowing them to stop Ward in time. Andy took the intended victim to the station, where Darryl confronted him about his suspicious knowledge of the case. Darryl then revealed that he had been interviewed by Internal Affairs. Andy was then called in for questioning by Inspector Rodriguez, who asked him about all his unsolved cases. When Andy went to the manor, he found Prue after she stopped her heart to vanquish Ward. He performed CPR and managed to bring her back. He later helped Prue out at Buckland when Claire Pryce questioned her absence. As they talked, Andy admitted that he wanted a normal life, which was something he could never have with Prue."The Power of Two" The investigation caused tension between Andy and Darryl, as the former refused to share what he knew. Andy later met with Prue at Quake and informed her about the investigation. Prue felt guilty as all unsolved cases involved her and her sisters, though Andy assured her it was his own choice. Prue then asked Andy to track down Daisy, who was being targeted by the Darklighter Alec. Andy and Prue arrived a motel in time to rescue Daisy, though Alec escaped. However, as the motel manager had been murdered, his presence at the motel raised further questions with Inspector Rodriguez. Andy refused to answer and instead turned in his badge and gun, leading to his suspension. Andy met with Prue to warn her. When Prue asked how Andy could give up everything, he replied that it was because of all the innocents she and her sisters had saved. Andy later met with Darryl and informed him that all unsolved cases were connected to Prue. Their conversation was overheard by Rodriquez, who proceeded to kill his partner after revealing his demonic nature."Love Hurts" Death After killing his partner, Inspector Rodriguez framed Andy for the murder, leading to an investigation and an article in the newspaper. When Phoebe touched the paper, she had a premonition of Andy's death. Prue was upset to learn about the premonition and rushed to inform Andy. At the police station, Andy and Darryl discussed the case and Darryl supported his friend. When Rodriquez interrogated Andy, he revealed that he knew Prue was a witch and that he wanted a meeting. As Andy went to see her, Rodriquez met with Tempus, who had been sent by [Source of All Evil|someone]] to aid him in defeating the Charmed Ones. Prue and Andy met in the park to discuss the premonition and the two realized that Rodriquez was the demon. Andy wanted to help Prue and her sisters fight, but Prue insisted that he should stay away from the manor for his own safety. Andy promised he would, though he lied and decided to stake out the manor after all. Rodriquez entered the manor and managed to kill Phoebe with an energy ball, after which Prue vanquished him by deflecting his own attack back at him. Due to Rodriquez failing to kill all three sisters, Tempus reversed time to give him another chance. As the day restarted, Phoebe suspected something was wrong due to her abilities, though most events occur the same way. During his second attack, Rodriquez managed to kill both Phoebe and Piper, though Prue once again vanquished him, causing time to be reset again. The third time, Phoebe instantly realized something was wrong and figured out they were caught in a time loop. Prue informed Andy about the loop and still warned him to stay away. However, this time Andy saw Kit reacting to Rodriquez's demonic nature and decided to follow him. Rodriquez stormed the manor and threw an energy ball at Prue, though Piper pushed her out of the way. Andy then fired his gun at Rodriquez, who threw an energy ball at him and killed him. As Prue had been knocked unconscious in the attack, her spirit was able to meet Andy in the ghostly plane. He told her that it was his time to die and that she was meant to go on. He told her she had to go back her save her sisters, or else he would have died in vain. After a kiss goodbye, Andy faded away and Prue woke up. The sisters then cast a spell to destroy Tempus and his time loop. Prue then released Rodriquez, though he attempted to kill her and she vanquished him. At his funeral, a deeply saddened Prue left a rose on Andy's coffin. After a few days, she told her sisters that she felt that Andy would always be with them."Déjà Vu All Over Again" Afterlife When the demon Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows, Prue froze and was unable to use her powers. When her sisters questioned what happened, Prue broke down and revealed how deeply Andy's death had affected her and that she blamed herself. She was later able to overcome this feeling after talking to her sisters and Darryl. She and her sisters then reclaimed the Book and vanquished Abraxas. Bonding over losing Darryl formed a friendship between Prue and Darryl, which later expanded to include her sisters."Witch Trial" A couple of months later, a spirit killer targeted Prue after she saved one of his victims. He used Andy's death and her guilt as an example of how everyone around her kept dying or getting hurt. When she was almost at the point of kiling herself, her sisters helped her fight his manipulations and she overcame her agony. She was able to repel the killer and Leo orbed him away."Murphy's Luck" When Prue temporarily gained the power of empathy, she felt the love between Phoebe and Cole and mentioned she had not felt something like that since Andy."Primrose Empath" Two years later, Prue was tragically killed by the demon Shax. Prue reunited with Andy in the afterlife for a time. However, part of her was still trapped between life and death and it was tearing her apart. She often lashed out at her loved ones and Andy suffered the most, as he refused to let her go. Prue eventually left the afterlife and possessed a brain-dead witch, Patience."The Heavens Can Wait" Reuniting with Darryl In 2010, Prue's soul merged with the demon Heremus, which made her a threat not only to her family but to the entire world as she wanted to bring back the Old Ones. Andy came in touch with a medium named Amelia Desmots, who brought his spirit to Darryl Morris to enlist his help."Tribunal and Tribulations" After reuniting with the Charmed Ones, they came up with a plan to save Prue. Andy and the sisters entered Prue's mind in an attempt to appeal to her humanity. They briefly succeeded, though Heremus quickly resumed control. Prue then knocked Amelia out with a bolt of lightning, severing her connection to Andy and causing him to disappear."Something Old, Something Prue" When Piper stabbed Prue with the Ancient Athame, she was separated from Heremus and her soul was able to move on to the afterlife again. Several months later, Prue and Andy had reunited and secretly watched over her sisters. Andy wondered why Prue didn't reveal herself, at which she replied it wasn't a goodbye before closing the manor door."The Reason" Romantic Life Prue Halliwell thumb|Andy and Prue's last kiss. Prue Halliwell was Andy's main love interest for most of his life. They met and dated in high school. After Andy moved to Portland, he kept taps on Prue and knew about her love life. They reconnected during the time Prue discovered she was Charmed One. Although the relationship quickly turned sexual, they agreed to take things slowly as they kept dating. The relationship was often complicated by Prue's double life as a witch and her connection to various unsolved criminal cases. This often led to suspicion from Andy's side, while Prue was frustrated for having to keep her secret. Their love eventually proved strong enough that Andy risked his life for Prue, which resulted in his death. The two reunited in the afterlife two years later when Prue was killed. However, as she felt trapped between life and death, she often lashed out and eventually left the afterlife. After her ordeal as the nexus and being possessed by Heremus, Prue and Andy once again reunited in the afterlife. Susan Trudeau Little is known about the relationship between Andy and Susan, except that they were married and got divorced under amicable terms. They presumably met and got married in Portland, having been divorced prior to Andy's return to San Francisco. After their divorce, they remained on friendly terms and went to dinner. Physical Appearance In the 21 episodes Andy appears in, his style does not change that much. He keeps with the same dark brown hair, cut short, and sometimes combed to the side or spiky. When it is longer it is combed back. He has a medium stature and blue eyes. Throughout the series, Andy is often dapperly dressed while on the job, wearing a suit, dress shirt and tie in the office; if he is out in the field he often wears a tan/gray colored trench coat. Oftentimes, the dress shirt is of a solid color, sometimes stripped with a solid color tie with designs on it. Off the job, Andy dresses in a casual but masculine way, wearing solid color sweaters, dress shirts or tees, jeans, and suede or leather jackets. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter others' dreams. *'Floating:' The ability to hover in midair. *'Wisping:' A spirit-based method of teleportation. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of a living being's body. Notes and Trivia *Andy was set in as the main character in all first season episodes. **Ted did not appear in the episode "That '70s Episode", but he was replaced by Jake Sakson who portrayed a younger version of Andy. * Chris Boyd portrayed Andy in the Unaired Pilot. *Andy is a third-generation inspector at the San Francisco, following his father and grandfather, which was mentioned in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". *Andy is the eighth and last of the main characters to appear in the comic books. *Along with the original sisters and Darryl, Andy is one of five characters to appear in both the first episode and the final comic issue. *It is unknown why T.W. King left the show, although there are three main theories that speculate why. The first is that Shannen Doherty and T.W. King did not get along and that Doherty was overwhelmed with joy when he was written out. The second is that King wanted more screen time, but the producers couldn't think of more stories for him. The third is that King simply wanted to pursue different acting jobs. *Aside for T.W. King and Chris Boyd, Brian Krause and Kerr Smith originally tried out for the role of Andy Trudeau. *Piper and Phoebe seem to have mentioned Andy to Paige since she knows about him before she met him in "Something Old, Something Prue". *Andy was featured in the Charmed novel, The Power of Three. *Andy's counterpart in the reboot series is Niko Hamada, a Lesbian detective in a relationship with the middle sister before the Charmed Ones rewrote history to protect her. Appearances Andy Trudeau has appeared in a total of 22 episodes and 4 comic issues throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Law Enforcement Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Secret Keepers Category:Prue's Love Interest Category:Spirits Category:Comic Characters